


Images

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia has waited so long to see Alessa again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Images

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request of "Grown-up Claudia/Alessa."

Silent Hill is filled with mirrors. Perhaps some are ordinary mirrors, but not the one covering a wall near the sanctuary. Because in this one Claudia sees not herself but Alessa. Not the brave, frightened child she had last seen, but an Alessa who has grown to be a young woman. She should have been Claudia’s age, and she should have had long brown hair as her image does now.

Claudia tells no one; people think she is crazy already. But she talks to the mirror when no one else is there.

“Alessa, please come to me.” But there is no answer from the mirror, just the still face of her beautiful friend. Claudia begs, pleads, cries, but Alessa stares blankly out, as if she is asleep with her eyes open.

“Are you trapped there?” Claudia asks her. But she does not answer.

Finally one day Claudia gives in to temptation. She leans forward and presses her lips against the glass, just where Alessa’s mouth is. And to her shock she feels not cold glass but Alessa’s warm lips returning her kiss.

“Come out,” Claudia says.

“Come in,” Alessa replies.

And Claudia finds to her shock that she can walk through the mirror. It is all darkness on the other side, but Claudia notices nothing but Alessa. Even if this were Hell itself, Claudia would not return. 

“I love you,” she says for the first time in her life.

Alessa only nods.

That night, when Vincent finds Claudia asleep on the floor in front of a shattered mirror, he has no idea what has happened. For a moment, looking at one of the shards of glass he think he sees someone else’s eye. But that makes no sense, so he covers Claudia with a blanket and leaves her to dream.


End file.
